


First Aid

by Waldo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 The First Ones, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zine, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-27
Updated: 2000-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to "First Ones".  Daniel is in bad shape.  Again.  (Originally appeared in the zine "Debriefings".</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

  
Jack knew he was seriously in Daniel's dog house. So he sucked it up and applied himself to getting back out.

"Look, Danny, it was a... joke. Admittedly, not a very funny one, but..."

Daniel refused to look at him.

"Sorry?" Jack tried again contritely.

Daniel looked around to be sure no one was nearby and whispered, "So help me if you ever embarrass me like that again, you are going to find that your bed is a lot bigger than you remember it."

Jack glared at him. He knew he was in deep shit, but that didn't mean that Daniel got to break "the rule". And "the rule" stated that what they did off-base was never mentioned on-base.

Daniel ignored the glare. "I mean it. You call me Toto one more time, and that's it."

"Understood," Jack said crisply as Fraiser came back over and started to work on Daniel's bonds.

Jack couldn't help but smile. It had been the perfect set up for a joke; how could he not? Leading Daniel into the infirmary by the rope the Unas had tied his hands with and calling out, "Auntie Em, look what followed me home! Can I keep it?" was just too good an opportunity to pass on.

The rope the Unas had bound him with was raw and Daniel's wrists were chafed and bleeding. He'd bitched all the way back to the Stargate that someone needed to cut him loose, but Jack kept insisting that removing the bindings would only cause more damage. Daniel hadn't believed him from the outset and when Jack started the 'I found a lost puppy' routine he let himself get well and truly angry with his lover.

Janet pulled a tray in front of Daniel and slowly raised his bound hands onto it and began cutting away at the primitive rope.

"It's a good thing you didn't try and undo this rope in the field," she told them.

Jack shot Daniel a 'told you so' look.

Daniel just glared at Jack.

"As it is, I'm guessing you have some pretty serious muscle damage if not a dislocated shoulder and the ropes have abraded most of the skin on your wrists pretty severely. If we don't do this right - which means slowly - you're just going to end up hurting even worse."

Daniel sighed. He was finally coming off the three-day adrenaline rush and it was leaving him tired, sore and cranky as hell. He hated the way adrenaline screwed with his emotional state.

He knew he was completely irrational after something like this, but knowing that didn't ever seem to help him get control of his increasingly elusive temper.

Janet had cut off the 'leash' Jack had dragged him through the SGC with and signaled to a nurse and bring over a basin of warm water. "We're going to soak your hands for a while to try and loosen some of the dried blood so we don't tear the skin any more," she explained as she placed his hands in the basin.

Daniel shifted impatiently on the hospital bed. What he wanted was a shower, something to eat that didn't, in any way, remotely resemble a Goa'uld head and some rest. And, now that he was on his way to getting his hands unbound, he could admit to himself that despite his current pique, he wanted to just relax. With Jack.

At home. In their bed. Some of Daniel's best memories of their relationship were of the two of them just cuddled in bed or in front of the fireplace, watching t.v. or reading or talking. And he definitely didn't have the energy for anything more strenuous than that.

As the doc began fussing over the rest of Daniel while his hands soaked, Jack patted him on the shoulder and started to explain that he was going to go shower and change and gather up Daniel's clothes, since his fatigues had had it. He was stopped by the look of instant pain that crossed Daniel's face at the light contact.

Daniel's eyes rolled so far back the blue was almost gone and his jaw dropped at least three inches. He sucked in air like he was going to scream, but held it and let it out in a controlled, but very aggravated groan. "Not the arms, Jack," he warned.

"Sorry," Jack said again, realizing he'd been saying that a lot. And that he'd probably have to say it a lot more if he wanted to get back on Daniel's good side in the next six months. "I'll just go change while Doc Fraiser here sees what kind of damage your little friend caused. You want your civvies or some BDUs?"

"We debriefing today?" Daniel asked, wincing as Fraiser tested the adhesion of the rope.

"Um... Probably the rest of us will go today while you're still down here. Hammond'll probably want to see you later." Jack really hoped he could talk him into letting Daniel wait. Daniel was doing the tough-guy act - using his anger at Jack to keep him from falling over from exhaustion and pain - and Jack just wanted to take him home.

"I'll bring back your clothes before I go talk to Hammond," Jack promised before turning and heading out.

~~~

Three hours had passed before Jack made it back down to the infirmary following his short visit to drop off the promised clothes.

Daniel was in a hospital gown; his jeans, socks and shirt still lay on the bed next to him. The ropes were gone and clean white bandages replaced them on Daniel's arms. He was hugging himself, which was a standard Daniel-pose, but Jack could see that this time, it was mostly just to keep his arms still.

"You being released?"

"No." Daniel was pouting more than usual, clearly pissed at this news.

"Daniel, you couldn't even get yourself dressed, how could you possibly expect to drive home?" Dr. Fraiser reentered the room, dropping some x-rays and MRI scans on the light box across from Daniel's bed. "So someone will drive me home," Daniel answered petulantly.

"And then what, Daniel? Do you really feel up to taking care of yourself?" Before he could answer Fraiser pointed to the x-rays.

"Well, no dislocation, but I'm guessing you probably came close a few times. You have bruises and abrasions all over your body and the circulation in your hands is still in question. Are they still cold?"

"I'm still cold," Daniel protested. "They just happen to ... be along for the ride."

Jack wandered over to a cabinet nearby to hide his smile.

Daniel was sounding more and more like him every day. Good for him!

He always knew Daniel was a quick study when he wanted to be. Jack grabbed an extra blanket and gently wrapped it around sore shoulders as Daniel leaned forward and squinted at his x-rays.

"What if I took him home, Doc? I asked if I could keep him when I brought him in." He immediately wanted to take back the crack when he realized he'd broken his promise to Daniel, but luckily, Daniel wasn't listening.

"Like I said, it's not just driving, Colonel. His arms and back are going to need at least a week to recover. The human muscular system is a tricky thing. Insult one muscle and every muscle it's connected to is going to feel it. And to make matters worse - they're all connected. Daniel and I have had this argument.

I told him if he could get dressed, he could leave. You see how far he's gotten. He refuses to wear a sling or immobilizer and that just means he's going to do more damage. So, no, I'm not letting him out of here."

Jack blinked. He'd couldn't remember ever seeing Fraiser get this riled up before. Daniel must be hurt worse than he'd thought.

"What if I stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything dumb. I mean, he just needs to rest, right? Or does he need to be here for some sort of therapy or something?"

Janet sighed. "Most of it can be done at home. Hot baths, heating pads, muscle relaxers... I'm going to recommend some physical therapy, but it could be done as out patient. You'd have to drive him in every day."

Jack smiled. "We can do that."

Daniel finally decided to chime in. "Excuse me? Do I have any say in this matter?"

"What? You want to stay here?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"Well, um... no. But I want the chance to say so for myself."

"So say so. Then let's get the hell out of here. We're off until Thursday. Hammond says you can dictate your report and he'll get someone to type it up. SG-8 is going back to pick up the rest of the supplies and things from the dig."

Too tired to argue anymore; and being fairly sure he'd won, Daniel nodded.

Jack grinned. "Good. I'll get all the directions we need from the doc here, then I'll give you a hand getting dressed and we'll blow this popsicle stand."

Daniel sighed and leaned back against the pillows. Damn he hurt.

~~~

Jack thought about just letting him sleep for a while, but he'd promised to take him home. And he wanted to go home himself.

Apparently someone had brought Daniel a happy pill while Jack had been debriefed by the doctor and gathered up all the medications and stuff Daniel would need to recover at home. He gently squeezed one hand, "Daniel? Daniel, come on, wake up. We're out of here."

Glazed blue eyes blinked up at him and Jack couldn't help but smile. "Come on," Jack said again as he gently pulled Daniel into a sitting position. Daniel's head lolled against him. "Do you realize that you have beaten your own record? You are officially four of the seven dwarfs," he started conversationally as he untied Daniel's hospital gown and pulled it off him. He carefully manipulated sore arms into a rough silk shirt - one of his own that Daniel had taken to and taken off with a long time ago - and kept up the quiet chatter, hoping to keep Daniel conscious enough to be what little help he could.

"Usually, you're just two - Sneezy and Doc. Sometimes three - Grumpy, Sneezy and Doc. But today thanks to these fabulous little ink pills from ol' Doc Fraiser you are Grumpy, Sneezy, Doc and Dopey."

"uh-huh," Daniel muttered, basically proving Jack's point.

Jack was beginning to see some value in wrapping Daniel up in a blanket and carrying him back home. It would be far easier than trying to get his battered body into jeans, shirt and boots. But if Daniel was pissed about the rope before...

Getting the shirt around one arm was simple enough, but trying to carefully bend and manipulate the other was a slow and obviously painful process. Daniel winced and started to pull away after too many twinges, but Jack pulled him back around and finished the process. "Sorry," he whispered into the ear close to his mouth.

Daniel's head lolled on his shoulder, his face practically buried in Jack's black Henley.

Jack leaned him back against the pillows and buttoned the shirt, leaving the cuffs loose around the bandages.

He pulled the blankets back and swung Daniel around so that his feet hung over the bed. Jack took the near-by stool and sat down on it, grabbing Daniel's socks from his stack of clothes. "You gonna fall over on me, if I let go?"

Daniel's eyes rolled open again, "Try not to?" he said sleepily.

Jack decided that that would be good enough for now. He just hoped Daniel was conscious enough to sway to the left if he went over, instead of back or forward which would cause Jack to have to grab him to keep him from taking a header. But he wanted to get this show on the road, so he let him go slowly.

He really wasn't used to dressing Daniel - he'd undressed him several times, but obviously it was easier to get clothes off someone than it was on them. All in all, an arrangement that worked for Jack. Except right now. He was trying to get Daniel's socks on when he leaned forward and mumbled, "Ikindoit," and almost over balanced trying to reach his own feet.

Jack grabbed his shoulders as gently as he could, wondering if Daniel could feel anything through the meds in his system. He was a little disappointed when he saw Daniel wince as he turned him and laid him back on the bed. As spacey as he was, Jack had hoped he was feeling no pain. Of course, if the damage was as bad as Fraiser made it sound, nothing short of general anesthesia was going to make him completely comfortable for a few days.

Jack managed to get Daniel's socks on but putting jeans on a six foot man who wasn't helping, was not an easy thing no matter how he sliced it. It took him fifteen minutes to get Daniel's feet through the legs, another five to get Daniel to sit up and slide off the bed into a vaguely standing position so Jack could finish pulling them up. He brushed aside a vague memory of putting pajamas on a sleepy, tired toddler. Daniel was about as useful, but about five times bigger. "You know, it was much easier doing this with Charlie," he muttered absently to Daniel.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and let his head fall onto Jack's shoulder, clearly having no inclination to try and help dress himself again.

Jack shook his head ruefully as he buttoned and zipped Daniel's jeans for him and then gently turned him and deposited him into the wheelchair someone had dropped off. Daniel's head lolled forward and something in his drug-addled mind amused him and he giggled out loud.

"Oh, yeah, you're gonna be a barrel of laughs tonight," Jack mumbled as he gave Daniel his boots to hold onto. He wasn't up to fighting with any more clothes than absolutely necessary to make him decent in the halls.

~~~

Daniel slept all the way back to Jack's house. Jack found that he had to reach out and steady him if he made any sharp turns. Daniel was so sedated he just tended to sway with the inertia and he banged his head on the side window more than once before Jack pulled over and reclined the seat so it would be harder for him to slide.

Leaving him in the car, Jack ran up and opened the door and pulled the covers back on the bed so he wouldn't have to try and do that and juggle Daniel all at once.

Daniel's eyes were open but unfocused when Jack came back down.  "Why'mIsleepinindahcar?" he slurred, patting down his shirt and jeans as he spoke, squinting at Jack through dull eyes.

"Because it's a long walk from the base, and your spare pair of glasses are in my pocket," Jack told him as he leaned down and wrapped his arm around Daniel and hauled him out of the car.

"Ow," Daniel complained lamely as muscles that were acclimated to his position in the car protested the change.

"I know, come on," Jack said quietly as he steadied Daniel and kicked the car door shut.

Jack more carried than guided Daniel up to the bedroom and was only marginally successful in keeping from just falling onto the bed. "I suppose now you expect me to get you undressed too," Jack mumbled. "You know, I'm seriously considering letting you just sleep in your clothes."

Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair, he knew it was an idle threat. Jack and Daniel had become, unfortunately, used to caring for each other when a mission had been a little taxing.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Jack muttered as he started to unbutton Daniel's shirt. Careful of sore arms and shoulders, Jack slipped his arms around Daniel's back and carefully sat him up against his shoulder while he pulled the shirt off.

"Jack?" Daniel mumbled in his sleep.

"Yeah buddy, it's me," Jack tousled Daniel's already mussed up hair. He'd teased Daniel a lot about the longer hair he'd had when they first met, but sometimes he missed it.

"We at home?" Daniel asked, finally awake enough to put space between his words.

"Yep," Jack told him as he started to lay him down again.

Daniel registered that information and slowly moved his arms around Jack's waist. "Good."

Jack changed gears, sitting Daniel up against him again and running his hands lightly over his back. He tucked Daniel's head under his chin and held him as tightly as he dared. He just held him and rocked him for a bit, letting Daniel have the physical contact he never seemed to get enough of. "Come on, let's finish getting you undressed and I'll lay down with you for a while."

Jack could feel the fight in him as Daniel tried not to give into the medicines in his system. "Don't try and wake up, Daniel. You'll be a lot more comfortable unconscious."

"It's that bad?" Daniel whispered.

"Let's just say that I'm guessing you're going to be pretty happy to stay in bed and let me wait on you for a few days," Jack told him as he dragged off Daniel's jeans and socks.

"I need a shower," he muttered.

"Not yet. Doc Fraiser took care of the worst of it," Jack explained as he shucked his own chinos and Henley and crawled in carefully next to Daniel. "When you're a little more awake I'll run you a bath, but I think right now you'd drown if you tried it." Jack spooned up behind Daniel, careful to fit himself around Daniel's position, assuming - hoping - that he was comfortable where he was.

"You wouldn't let me," Daniel mumbled sleepily as he snuggled back into Jack's chest.

Jack kissed the back of his head. "You're right, I wouldn't. Now go to sleep." He tucked Daniel's head under his chin and gently ran his hand up and down Daniel's arm from shoulder to bandage.

Daniel groaned a little and shifted more onto his stomach, in a not-so-subtle-anymore hint that he wanted Jack to rub his back.

"I am such a pushover," Jack whispered as he slid his hand from Daniel's shoulder to his back and began tracing large circles and abstract patterns with his fingertips. Daniel moaned sleepily again as he pulled his pillow around until he could wrap his arms around one end and rest his head on the other. "Thanks. That feels good," he whispered.

"Good," Jack whispered kissing Daniel's hair again. "Now hush and get some rest."

Two minutes later Jack could hear Daniel's breathing change as he dropped into sleep. Three minutes after that, Jack followed him.

~~~

It was dark when Daniel opened his eyes again. Jack was sitting up on his side of the bed in sweats and a t-shirt, watching the evening news with the sound turned down.

Daniel thought about trying to just fall back asleep before Jack noticed him, but he really, really wanted to take that shower now. Gingerly testing a few muscles by shifting onto his back, he debated the feasibility of completing the task on his own. He was relatively certain he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of washing his own hair no matter how badly it needed it. Maybe with it being as short as it was now he could get by with just rinsing it out.

"Back among the living?" Jack asked as Daniel moved.

"Something like that," Daniel managed before his dry throat made him cough.

"Here," Jack propped him against a few pillows. He helped him with a mug of tea that had been on the bedside table, kept warm by the mini-hot plate that usually stayed on the desk Daniel had appropriated when he started spending almost all his free time at Jack's.

Daniel managed to get his hands around the mug, but sighed and accepted Jack's help with raising it to his lips. After a few swallows he leaned back against the headboard. "How pathetic am I?" he asked rhetorically.

"You aren't pathetic. You're hurt. And towards the end of making that better, I ran you a bath. Let me know when you feel like getting up." Jack put the tea back on the hot plate.

"So now you're a mind reader too?" Daniel asked, trying to kick the blankets away.

"Doesn't take the Amazing Creskin to remember what Janet said and then what you said when you got home. But there's one condition..."

Daniel rolled his eyes. With Jack there always seemed to be conditions. "What?"

"You let me do all the work." Jack was smiling at him in the dim light of the t.v., it was both mischievous and sexy and Daniel found himself severely regretting the fact that he hurt way too much to follow up on the promise in that kind of smile.

It had taken him a long time to accept the fact that Jack liked doing things for him. In fact, Jack had gotten openly pissed when Daniel had commented that he didn't think he was keeping up his own end of things. Jack was always offering to rub his back or give massages or refill his coffee or any of the hundreds of little things that occurred to him and Daniel was worried that Jack felt that he was getting stiffed because Daniel didn't think that way. He was afraid he was being selfish.

Jack had let him know in no uncertain terms that he did those things because he wanted to, not because he was keeping some sort of bizarre score card. Daniel figured that if he lived to be one hundred and ten he'd never forget Jack saying, "The short version is: you talk, I do. I do what I do because it's easier than saying the words. Getting you a cup of coffee or whatever doesn't even come close to equaling all the hundreds of times you've told me you love me or been the first to apologize after an argument, or started some discussion we've desperately needed to have, but I couldn't start for whatever stupid reason I gave myself."

The argument had made Daniel skittish for a few days, worried that he'd offended Jack, but all that had resulted in was Jack doubling his efforts to be nice to Daniel when no one was looking.

Daniel finally got the hint and relaxed. So he'd learned to just say 'thank you' and enjoy the benefits of Jack's generosity.

And right now he was seriously glad he had. "I don't think I'm in much of a position to argue," Daniel told him, raising bandaged arms about three inches off the blankets before giving up and letting them drop again.

"Good." Jack moved carefully off the bed and bounded into the bathroom and back again. "Doctor's orders," he said holding up a box of plastic wrap and a roll of waterproof medical tape.

Daniel's eyebrows threatened to climb off his face. "Really?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Gotta keep the bandages dry. I've got gauze so we can change them each day, but they have to stay dry." Jack sat on the edge of the bed and went to work covering the bandages in several layers of Saran Wrap and medical tape.  That done, he moved to help Daniel stand, "Careful now.  You've been lying still for about seven hours, even if you weren't battered and bruised, you'd be stiff after being that still for so long."

Daniel started to swipe at Jack, he got out an "I'm fine," before realizing exactly how right Jack had been. He managed to sit up from the pillows, but as he tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, everything protested.

"I can tell," Jack deadpanned, sliding his arms under Daniel's knees and behind his back and helping him turn. He slipped his hands behind Daniel's back and carefully helped him stand.

"Ugh."

Jack laughed as they carefully shuffled the few steps to the master bath. "Eloquent as always."

Standing made him dizzy and everything hurt. "Screw eloquent; help me into the tub."

"And this is why we ask you to write historical treaties between Earth and alien governments. You're diplomatic, charming, selfless..." Jack lifted Daniel bodily and laid him in the warm water.

When he'd come home from Abydos and found that Sara had his things packed and waiting for him, Jack wasn't quite sure what to do. He'd lived on the base for a few weeks while a relator found him a house. He wasn't choosy; he'd lived most of his life wherever the Air Force told him to. So when he'd gotten a call to come look at a house the relator felt would suit him, he had gone with a "yeah, whatever" attitude. But the house had, in fact, been very nice.  Decent sized yard and deck, three bedrooms, two baths... and the master bath had a huge sunken tub and separate shower stall.

At first Jack hadn't given much thought to the tub, he was used to two minute showers and was just glad that at least at home he could rely on them to be hot.  And then he'd spent almost a full day renovating the yard - planting trees and shrubs and painting the deck - and he'd learned exactly what good a big tub would do him.

Then Daniel had come back into his life - as well as the rest of the bumps and bruises of the SGC - and he found himself giving the tub a bigger workout in a few years than he figured he ever would in his life. In both good times and bad.

He eased Daniel into the water and held his head up while he grabbed a rolled up towel and slipped it behind Daniel's neck. He reached down and flipped the tap back on, adding more hot water to the cooling water he'd run earlier.

Daniel leaned back and sighed. "Oh, that's nice. Sorry I was so bitchy back there." He only had the energy to use his eyes to indicate the bedroom.

"You're entitled. Want me to bring your tea in here?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks." Daniel's eyes started to drift shut as the heat permeated abused flesh and muscles.

Jack sat on the floor and laid his head on crossed arms on the edge of the tub. "Sure you're okay?" he asked quietly, suddenly feeling serious and a little miserable that Daniel was hurt yet again. For cryin' out loud, the guy just wanted to learn stuff. Why did life keep having to beat the snot out of him for it?

"Mm-hmm." Daniel carefully rolled his head to look at Jack,

"Maybe tomorrow I'll even feel well enough for you to join me."

Jack smiled softly at him, "Sounds like a plan."

They sat quietly for a while before Daniel asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

Jack sat up. "Shoot."

"Turn the light off. I'm getting a headache. I think it's the meds." He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bring one hand up to shade them, but realized quickly that while the water made him feel better while he was still, movement was still a highly overrated option.

"Sure, hang on." Jack disappeared into the bedroom for a minute, coming back with a few of the candles they had on the headboard and dresser. "I'm going to need some light to get you cleaned up," he explained as he set them on the shelf over the tub and on the sink ledge. After pulling a lighter out of his pocket and lighting all four, he switched off the fluorescent overhead light. "Better?"

Daniel smiled as the tension in his head lessened, "Oh yeah."

"You and your thing for candles," Jack muttered as he sat back down next to the tub.

"What's wrong with candles?" Daniel muttered.

"Nothing. If you're living in the nineteenth century or on Chulak," Jack told him.

"Firelight is sexy... primitive..." Daniel countered drowsily.

Jack bit off the comment that Daniel should have a thorough aversion to all things primitive at that point and thought about that. Thought about the time he'd come home from another of those stupid "show and tell" missions to the pentagon that he and Carter had been sent on, to find that Daniel had the whole house lit with candles - including the bathroom. Daniel had drawn him a bath and in a much more enjoyable reversal of the situation they found themselves in now, he had stripped Jack, led him to the tub and bathed him. Jack had only been marginally surprised when Daniel crawled into the hot water with him in order to reach ... everywhere. Daniel had started off explaining that he was reenacting some ancient tribal tradition for welcoming home the triumphant warrior, but Jack was fairly sure that frottage in the tub wasn't part of the tradition.

Not that he was complaining. Daniel didn't initiate their lovemaking very often, but Jack had learned that when he did...

He didn't realize he'd sighed aloud until he heard Daniel chuckle softly. "Okay, it is," he conceded. "Head better?"

"Yeah. I think it was either too many drugs, not enough drugs, or the fact that I can't remember the last time I saw my glasses." Daniel let his head loll against the tub ledge.

"Fraiser sent home muscle relaxers and pain killers and your spare glasses - I think she's ordering them in bulk now. Why don't I help you get cleaned up, doped up and ..." he petered out as he found himself unable to think of a euphemism for 'go to sleep' that ended in 'up'.

"So help me if you say 'and fucked up'."

Jack laughed. "Good thing you didn't break your funny bone."

"I'm damn lucky I didn't break anything. The ground on 3X-888 is harder than most worlds." Daniel sighed and let Jack run a soapy cloth over his shoulders and chest.

"Because we all know that you've taken the opportunity to find out first hand as often as you possibly can." Jack slid the cloth over one shoulder and down Daniel's arm, letting his other hand follow the cloth, wiping away the soap suds and gently assessing the bumps, bruises and other injuries his little excursion had caused.

Daniel tried to come up with a pithy remark but decided that it would take too much energy. He supposed most people would be surprised at exactly how gentle Jack could be. Jack was big - not quiet so big as Teal'c, but certainly large enough to be able to intimidate ninety-eight percent of the people on the planet. The ninety-eight percent with any brains at all. He knew he was one of the few people on Earth who was privileged to see the softer, more vulnerable side of Jack on a regular basis. Jack continued to carefully scrub away any remaining dirt from Daniel's field trip, following the soapy cloth with a light touch of his hand that left Daniel's skin tingling.

When Jack dropped his hands into the water and tenderly washed Daniel's stomach, careful of the numerous little abrasions where some rocks and dirt had some how gotten into his shirt, Daniel let out a small groan that was almost a growl. When Jack's hands moved even lower Daniel's head rolled back and forth on the tub ledge. Jack showed no hesitation in handling his penis or testicles as he washed them and gently rinsed him off. "God, if I didn't hurt so much right now..."

"I'll hold that thought for a few days," Jack promised him and leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips.

Daniel tried to reach up to bring him back as he pulled away, but his shoulder protested, and his moan of passion became a groan of pain. Defeated, he let his head drop back against the tub. "This sucks. Perfect mood, shot to hell."

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

Daniel's imagination began to get away from him. He remembered happier times in the tub, in bed, the one time where they'd barely made it into the front hall... He began to extrapolate and as the picture in his mind started to unfold a little more clearly, he groaned again as a bolt of heat shot straight to his groin. He was too tired for it to have any more effect on him than spreading a pleasant heat through his body, but it was welcome sensation after the pain of the past few days.

"Still sore?" Jack asked.

Daniel opened his eyes and smiled, "Yeah, but that wasn't what I was thinking about."

Jack caught the sparkle in the deep blue eyes and returned the smile. "Really?" Jack asked rhetorically. "Hm. Hold that thought for a few days."

Daniel just grinned, his eyes shining even in the dim candlelight.

"Can you sit up for a bit, so I can wash your hair?" Jack moved him even as he asked.

"Yeah," Daniel mumbled as he tried not to shiver when the cool air hit the wet skin of his chest and back.

Despite Daniel's assurances, Jack kept one hand between his shoulderblades as he filled a large plastic cup with the warm bathwater and emptied it over Daniel's head several times. Once he was sure Daniel was okay, he let go and sat on the tub ledge and poured a little of Daniel's favorite herbal shampoo into his hand. He sniffed it and felt compelled to ask, "Why do you think you need to smell like a flower?"

"I don't remember you complaining when it was longer," Daniel mumbled. He had finally succumbed to the military logic, and Jack's nagging, that long hair wasn't very safe. It was in his eyes, obstructing his view, it was hot and had more than once, been used as a handle by some wacked out alien who wanted to keep him still. The shorter hair was infinitely more practical, but he missed the little obsession Jack had had with the longer hair. He missed laying on the couch, his head on Jack's lap while they watched the tube and Jack ran his fingers through the long strands. It was one of the most sure ways to put him to sleep. A remarkably calm sensation of being loved and cared for and cherished came from that action. And though safety had to come first for now, he knew he'd let it grow out again as soon as he got a chance.

"What does me liking your long hair have to do with you smelling like a flower?" Jack asked as he worked the soap into Daniel's hair, massaging his scalp with the pads of his fingers as he worked.

"I had to have something that would keep it from getting tangled."

Jack wasn't entirely following him, but then again, until recently he'd used bar soap to wash his hair since he had so little of it. It just wasn't something he'd had to pay overmuch attention to. "Okay, Rapunzel. Whatever." He leaned Daniel back, supporting him with a hand between his shoulders again as he used the cup to rinse out the shampoo before laying him back against the towel again.

"Tip your head up and stay still," Jack ordered quietly while he pulled a can of shaving cream and his razor off the sink.

Daniel thought about protesting, wondering if he was really all that keen on someone else running a sharp blade over his face and neck. Figuring that the worst he could have to deal with would be a nick or two, he leaned back and closed his eyes. As much as he hurt, a few more little cuts would probably be unnoticeable.

He growled low in his throat as Jack took his time massaging the shaving foam into his skin. He smiled as a dollop was deposited on his nose.

"Hold still," Jack warned again as he tilted Daniel's head to the side and began to rid Daniel of the annoying fuzziness that had sprung up. After a few strokes, Jack stopped and moved two of the candles to the edge of the tub so he could see a little better. The last thing Daniel needed on top of everything else was razor burn.

Daniel was so still and quiet while Jack worked, he started to wonder if the drugs had knocked him out again, but when he grabbed the towel and wiped off the excess foam, Daniel's eyes drifted open.

"Wow. You're good at that."

Jack grinned, very pleased that he not only managed to accomplish the task without drawing blood, but that he had done it in the near dark. "Feel more human?"

Daniel nodded and sighed appreciatively. "Thanks."

Jack couldn't help but shake his head at the dopey smile taking over Daniel's face. No man had the right to be that adorable. It just wasn't fair to the rest of them. "Any time. Let's get you into bed."

Daniel sighed again, this time resignedly. "I don't want to get out."

"I know. But you need to take your meds and get some more sleep." Jack pulled a couple towels out of the cabinet and moved around to help Daniel stand and step out of the tub.

With Daniel seated on the closed toilet, Jack quickly and thoroughly dried him off with one towel, rubbing his hair dry with the other. Once dry, Jack hauled him back to his feet and led him back to bed.

"I'll get your meds and some dinner for you."

Daniel nodded, "Toss me the remote before you go," he asked as he realized Jack's news program had become some deplorable sitcom based solely on body humor.

Jack gave it to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Be back in a second."

Jack had been busy while Daniel had slept earlier. He'd put some fruit, cheese and crackers on a plate and stored it in the fridge so all he'd have to do was grab it when Daniel got up. The tea kettle took only a few minutes to warm again. He'd made a rough chart for the various meds Fraiser had him on, and it was clipped to the fridge so he couldn't screw it up.

So, less than five minutes after he'd left Daniel to channel surf, he came back with a tray with a plate of food, hot tea still steeping and a small glass of juice for him to take his three pills with. He'd also cut a few flowers from the side of the house and put them in juice glass, just because he knew Daniel got a giggle out of little touches like that.

"Dinner is served," Jack said, putting the tray over Daniel's lap.

predictably, Daniel smiled at the flowers, blushing a little at the idea that he'd become that transparent to Jack - to anyone.

"You loosened up enough to feed yourself, or do you want a hand?" Jack asked as he crawled up and perched on his side of the bed.

"I think I can manage finger-food, thanks," Daniel told him before suiting actions to words.

Daniel ate quietly and Jack made faces at the History Channel while he did so. When a commercial came on, Jack reached over and took the three small pills off their plate and put them in Daniel's hand as a not-so-subtle hint.

Daniel entertained the idea of protesting the pills, but his back protested first as he shifted. He hated medication-hangover when he woke up, but at this point he figured that if he didn't take the pills he wouldn't sleep so there would be no waking up at all. He popped all three in his mouth and downed them with the grapefruit juice.

He finished off the fruit and made headway into the cheese and tea before the pills kicked in. He knew better than to try and move the tray himself so he pulled Jack away from History's Lost and Found. "Can you take this? I think I'm going to pass out again."

Jack looked up in alarm, reaching for the tray.

"Not 'pass out' pass out, but these pills kick in quick," Daniel hastily explained.

"Oh, good. Don't scare me like that." Jack took the tray into the kitchen and threw out the bits of food that were left. He brought the glass of flowers back into the bedroom and set it on the bedside table. When he looked up to see what Daniel thought of his attempt at being attentive and solicitous, he discovered it was all for naught. Daniel was out like the proverbial light.

~~~

Jack wasn't sure what had woken him. There hadn't been a sound or movement from the other side of the bed. He'd turned the t.v. off at about nine-thirty, succumbing to his own fatigue from the events on P3X-888. But now he was wide awake, his body on alert and he wasn't sure why.

Daniel had shifted onto his side, his back to Jack, at some point, but seemed still now. Jack sat up to check on him, just in case.

Daniel's eyes were still closed, but there was a tension to him that told Jack he was awake. When Jack shifted to see him better the mattress dipped, moving Daniel slightly. The minor change drew Jack's attention to the tear tracks now visible on Daniel's cheek in the pale moonlight. "Danny?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I thought I was being quiet." Daniel pulled a bandaged arm up to scrub at his cheek.

"Why? You could have woken me up. You know that. You need another pill?" Jack began gently stroking Daniel's shoulder.

"They don't make a pill for this, Jack," Daniel answered a little grumpily. "Well, they do, but I'm not really the Prozac sort."

It only took Jack a second to realize what Daniel was thinking about. "Rothman?"

Daniel nodded, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.

"I'm sorry, Danny. If there had been anything else I could have done..." Jack wondered if he had the right to try to hold Daniel now. Was Daniel ready to deal with him right then, given that he was responsible for Rothman's death?

Daniel made the decision for him, by grunting and groaning as he turned towards Jack and rested his head against his lover's shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything else. He was a Goa'uld host. He would have killed Teal'c." Daniel swallowed and struggled to cuddle even closer to Jack. "And then he would have killed you."

Jack draped his arm around Daniel, pulling him carefully in to him. "I know. But it still hurts to lose a friend."

Daniel nodded against him. "It was my fault."

"Daniel, you didn't shoot him," Jack said with more force than he'd intended to.

"No, but I brought him to the SGC. Hammond asked me who I'd recommend to help me with the archeology and anthropology. Robert was the first name I gave him. He had already heard all my theories about the pyramids being of alien origin - and to top things off - he didn't even laugh at me. Hell, he was at least willing to accept that it was possible that there was some outside influence in Egypt if he didn't necessarily believe me outright. Bringing him to the SGC was simply a matter of saying, 'Hey Robert, what if I could prove my theory to you without a shadow of a doubt?' He was on the next plane." Daniel pulled back a little. He felt bad enough. He didn't particularly want to fight with Jack at... whatever the fucking time was.

"Do you think he regretted what he was able to do and see at the SGC?" Jack asked quietly. "When he replaced you on that mission to... I forget the number now - the one where you decided to rain on my parade by letting your appendix burst on the ramp instead of telling us you were sick - all he did was talk about you and what a phenomenal opportunity Stargate Command was for him. And I'm sorry to both of you that I had to take that away from him and him away from you."

Daniel pushed away from Jack with whatever strength he could drag up. "Shut up, Jack. Just shut up!" The tears started again and Daniel swiped at them haphazardly. "I am not going to have an argument with you over which one of us is to blame for him dying. I'm not! It was that damn thing in his neck's fault if we have to blame someone... o-or something."

Jack covered his eyes and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. He turned back to Daniel and gently encouraged him back into his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like that. I just... I don't want you blaming yourself. This isn't your fault."

Daniel leaned against Jack again. "Then don't blame yourself either. You had to do what you did. And you and I both know that if I had been there, I wouldn't have been able to. And that if you hadn't, a lot more people would be dead."

Jack started rubbing Daniel's back again. "It was no one's fault. You were right before. It was that damn snake's fault."

Daniel snuggled back into his place, his cheek against Jack's shoulder again. "What do we tell his parents and his sister?"

Jack sighed. Leave it to Daniel to ask the tough questions, the ones that he didn't have a really good answer to, at least not one Daniel would want to hear. "Hammond will write a letter. Tell them that he was working with the Air Force and died helping to protect the nation."

"I'll do it," Daniel whispered.

"Daniel, you shouldn't have to - "

"I said I'd do it. I can come up with a plausible story without giving away national secrets. His dad won't settle for 'it's classified' as an answer. No one ever claimed that archeology was a safe profession. If he died on a dig - which is the truth - no one would question it. If his body was... buried in a collapsed site, it would be unlikely to have been recovered."

Jack sighed. This was so unfair. Daniel shouldn't be thinking about things like this. Daniel understood the security needed for the Stargate Project, but he hated lying and usually managed to redirect instead of outright lie to anyone who asked inopportune questions. And it was even more unfair that he had to lie to about the cause of a good man's - a good friend's - death. But it would make more sense to let Daniel write this letter. He could make it believable. Keep the project safe. Sometimes keeping the project safe sucked rocks. "It's up to you, Daniel. No one would ever ask you to do this. You don't have to do this." Jack's hand slid up from Daniel's back to his head and he started running his fingers through the short hair.

"I know," Daniel sighed. "Robert was getting his Master's degree when he was my research assistant. I met his family at his graduation, we went out for dinner and all that... his dad's not the sort who'd accept this without an explanation, and I'm better equipped to come up with one."

"Okay. If you'd feel better about it." Jack shifted them both into a more comfortable position. "We'll deal with it later. Go to sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Daniel settled in against him. "In the morning. We need to contact his family. I mean... if they try and call him or something..." Daniel's voice was full of tears again as he spoke.

"Okay, Danny. In the morning. For now, rest. Rest. Shh." Jack continued to coo quiet words of comfort and nonsense until he could sense Daniel drop back off into sleep.

Jack didn't sleep quite so easily. He'd never made a secret of his not liking Rothman. Part of it was the scientist thing; Jack hated the feeling of being intellectually lapped in the first three minutes of a conversation. Part of it was that it seemed like the only times Jack had had to deal with Rothman were times where something was wrong and Daniel wasn't there to deal with it --which usually translated as something was wrong with Daniel, which generally made Jack less inclined to like anyone until that situation was resolved. But Daniel had liked the guy. He'd been very excited about Rothman's arrival at the SGC. He finally had a little piece of his past back. Jack never realized how completely Daniel had started over after Abydos. New job, new friends, new life. He had nothing when he returned through the Stargate. He was thrust into a confusing world of military terms and protocols with absolutely nothing to claim as his own. Nothing to tie him to the life he had before that first mission.

So Daniel had requested that Robert be assigned to the labs being set up and had personally picked him up at the airport, sat through his debriefings and shown him around. Daniel's own duties precluded spending a lot of time with the other man, but Jack knew that Daniel had always remembered his birthday and at least sent a card. Jack pounded his pillow in frustration. It would take Daniel a long time to realize that just because he'd brought Rothman to the SGC, that didn't make him responsible for the man's death.

He realized too, that Daniel had been right when he'd said that it wasn't Jack's fault either. Sometimes, out there, things just... had to happen.

Daniel carried so much responsibility. He gave so much - everything he had, and everything he could possibly hope to achieve in his civilian life - and all fate or karma or kismet or whatever fancy linguistic term Daniel could stick on it ever seemed to give back was shit. He'd lost his parents, he'd lost his career - for being right of all the damned things - he'd lost his wife, he'd lost his adopted family and life on Abydos and now he'd lost his friend.

Daniel had been so afraid to love him. He'd never say it in so many words, but he had made a few vague references that told Jack that he had learned not to let himself get too close to anyone. That the pain of losing yet one more person he'd opened himself up to was so terrifying that he'd rather live without love, than face loss again.

But Jack had been able to see beyond that. He knew that Daniel needed to be... encouraged, sometimes badgered, into letting himself be close to someone else. Jack had to prove himself several times over, that he was there for the long haul, that it wasn't casual or experimental, that Daniel was worth pursuing, before Daniel could let himself be loved again.

Jack shivered as he thought about it. He couldn't imagine being afraid to love, or worse being afraid to be loved. It had taken months of little gestures, unexpected kind words and subtle invitations to get Daniel to let him in. But, as Jack had known it would be, it was well worth the effort.

Daniel was selfless to a fault, passionate, compassionate and loyal as all hell. Jack had wanted to say something long before he did, but Daniel's search for Sha're prevented it. He'd never in his life placed himself in the middle of an established relationship.

Anyone who came to him needed to do so freely and without pretense.

He knew it would hurt when they found Sha're - and he truly did believe it was a question of 'when' not 'if' - and Daniel was lost to him forever. But if you love someone, set them free yadda yadda yadda... Daniel needed one chance in his life to be absolutely and truly happy.

Daniel had been in the infirmary for several days after Sha're's death. The ribbon device hadn't caused a great deal of damage, but between the extreme nightmares and the depression and his need for some pretty intense psych counseling, he'd been kept in bed for a while. Jack spent as much time with him as he could. Holding him when he cried and just listening to him talk between those times.

When he'd been released, Jack had taken him home for a while. Daniel had been reluctant to go back to his apartment. He said it held too many memories of things that never happened. Jack hadn't understood until Janet had taken him aside and explained that Daniel had lived approximately a week in the span of seconds between the time he was caught in the device and Teal'c's staff blast.

Before Daniel had even moved back into his own place there was the disaster that was Ke'ra. Jack had been annoyed with Daniel to the nth degree for that whole thing. Yeah, it was bad that he was trying to date 'the destroyer of worlds', but it was only two weeks after his wife's death and he was seriously on the rebound. Jack discovered later, while laying in bed at home, that he was more upset because Daniel was setting himself up to be hurt again. 'Destroyer of Worlds' aside, Daniel wasn't thinking clearly. Jack knew he couldn't let Daniel make rash decisions based on his pain. And he knew just as surely that he was going to have to wait quite a bit longer before even hinting at how important Daniel was to him.

And then, once he had, there had been weeks of quiet, gentle courtship. Letting Daniel test and feel things out until he knew that Jack wasn't just after a quick hop in the sack and that he wasn't making decisions based purely on the fact that he'd begun to accept utter loneliness as status quo and that that scared him senseless and into doing stupid things.

After that, Daniel had shown up on Jack's doorstep at eleven at night to say that he'd thought things through and that he was as reasonably sure that he was capable of making an informed choice. And that he chose to be there. With Jack.

Jack had hugged him, kissed him briefly and tucked him in on the couch for the rest of the night since they had an 0600 briefing the next morning. He remembered pulling the blankets up around Daniel's shoulders and saying, "There's no hurry. We have lots of time. We'll take this slow. And now that we're done having epiphanies, we can get some sleep since we'll need to be up at four if we're going to make that meeting."

Daniel had been asleep before he even finished speaking.

Two hours later Jack heard someone in his room. Daniel was standing in the doorway, wrapped in his blanket. "Can I sleep in here?"

Jack had slid over to one side and pulled one of the pillows he'd been sleeping on out and put it on the other side of the bed.

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sick of being alone," Daniel whispered.

So he'd laid down next to Jack, and Jack had wrapped an arm around his back and neither of them moved until Jack's alarm went off only three incredibly short hours later.

It was a night Jack held close to his heart. Daniel had finally realized what it was Jack was offering. Not just to share his bed in the euphemistic way, but to truly share his bed. Through good and bad. Just to keep each other company and to keep each other warm through some long and lonely nights.

The sex had worked it's way into their lives not long after that, but it was nights like that one, like this one, that comprised most of their time alone. And Jack wouldn't trade it for anything.

All the sex in the world couldn't compete with the idea of having someone to hold onto after a nightmare of a mission or someone who he could talk to when those nightmares disrupted his sleep or when winter set in in early October and it was just too damn cold to sleep in a queen sized bed by himself.

And nights like this, when there was too many things spinning restlessly through his head, nothing gave him more peace than holding the person he loved most and rubbing his back and hugging him tight until he could finally cage enough of the demons and sleep himself.

Jack snuggled Daniel in closer and kissed his head before finally dropping back off himself.

~~~

Daniel was absolutely miserable the next morning. Any remaining effects the adrenaline might have had were completely gone and lying in bed had caused already sore muscles to shrink and spasm.

He'd pulled into a fetal ball during the night and found himself quite unable to unwind when he woke. He'd had his back to Jack while he slept and now, other than the fact that he couldn't feel Jack laying behind him, he had no idea if he was still in bed or if he'd left. A slow panic began to creep up on him. He'd always had a gift for freaking himself out. As soon as he realized that he couldn't move he started imagining all the reasons he might have to.

What if the house caught on fire? What if someone broke in? What if the phone rang? What if he had to go to the bathroom?

"Jack?" he called out, trying to conceal the panic.

The mattress dipped a little and a gentle hand gripped his shoulder. "Right here."

"Okay," Daniel whispered, hoping he didn't sound as relieved as he felt.

Jack spooned up around him again and Daniel sighed. "Second day's always the worst," he mumbled running his hand up and down Daniel's arm. "Let me get your meds."

Daniel didn't argue. This time, even he'd agree that he needed them.

Jack came back with some juice and a tiny white pill. Daniel downed them both and then turned slowly onto his stomach and waited for the Ultram and its various side effects to kick in.

Jack climbed back into bed with him and began lightly rubbing his back. "Want some breakfast?"

"Pill is making my stomach kinda funny. I should probably wait," Daniel muttered into his pillow.

"Already?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Still... I've been a little nauseous since the last one."

"You seemed to be eating okay last night," Jack put in quietly, still rubbing lazy circles over Daniel's bare skin.

"I was hoping they were only making me ill because I took them on an empty stomach." Daniel dared to stretch a little under Jack's hands and found his muscles protesting slightly less now that he was properly medicated. "Besides, at this point I'd much rather deal with some faint nausea than screaming pain in every muscle I own."

Jack nodded, but said nothing for a long while. Daniel was starting to doze off again when he finally said, "Maybe when you wake up again you'll be able to handle some toast and jelly or something."

Daniel nodded slightly in a 'yeah-whatever-let-me-go-back-to-sleep' sort of way. Jack smiled and leaned up to press a gentle kiss between Daniel's shoulderblades.

"I'm going to go grab the newspaper, be right back."

Daniel barely had time to nod again before drifting off.

~~~

It took Daniel about three hours to sleep off the meds. When he woke, Jack made him the aforementioned toast and Daniel ate one of the two pieces and drank the orange juice, informing Jack that it wasn't that he still felt sick, he just wasn't hungry.

With that, he grunted and groaned until he'd rolled onto his stomach, and snuggled back into the pillows. He watched Jack finish the paper, his eyes occasionally drifting shut. Jack folded the paper back up and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Stiff," Daniel answered quietly.

"Not a big surprise," Jack said getting up. He disappeared into the bathroom, came back to drop something on the dresser where Daniel couldn't see it and trooped off down the hall.

By the time he came back, Daniel had pushed himself onto his back to see what Jack was up to.

Jack came back in with some little potpourri knickknack Daniel had last seen on the shelf in the spare bedroom he and Jack had turned into a study. Ideally it was supposed to be for both of them, but Jack never brought work home, so Daniel had taken over the room with books and statues and trinkets from a hundred cultures and a few dozen worlds.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Daniel asked as Jack lit the candle under the small ceramic bowl.

Jack smiled and held up a finger, "Just be patient." His grin widened as he added, "Or should that be 'just be the patient?'" He laughed at his own joke as he poured almond-scented massage oil into the little bowl and moved the whole thing to the bedside table.

"Roll back over," he instructed, holding out a hand to help.

Daniel immediately regretted his petulance as he realized what Jack was setting up to do. He moaned in anticipation. Jack pulled back the comforter, blanket and sheet, dumping them all on the floor in a big heap at the end of the bed. "Scoot towards the middle a little," he whispered as he lowered the shades and drew the curtains, darkening the room as much as possible.

Daniel slowly dragged himself about a foot closer to the middle of the bed before giving up and deciding it was good enough.

"I turned up the heat, so you shouldn't be too cold, but let me know if you are, okay?" Jack whispered as he walked around to Daniel's side of the bed. He popped the CD out of the stereo and pulled another out of the small collection in the basket under the table.

Mood set and oil warm, Jack crawled up and straddled Daniel's hips, carefully bracing his weight on his own legs. "Tell me if I press too hard," was all he said before he started stroking his fingers down from Daniel's scalp to his shoulders. He could feel each muscle in Daniel's neck tighten briefly before giving up and slackening at least a little. He stopped and rubbed tiny circles with one finger into one muscle that seemed to stubbornly hang on to it's over-contracted condition. Daniel "ow"ed quietly and bunched his shoulders up to make it stop.

"Shh, almost got it," Jack purred, and as if waiting for its cue, the muscle relaxed. Jack rolled Daniel's head a little testing the new looseness.

"Careful, my brains are likely to shake loose," Daniel mumbled drowsily.

"Can't have that now, can we?" Jack answered before coating his hands in more oil and sliding them down to Daniel's left shoulder. He worked carefully, using almost no pressure and trying to skirt over the large purple bruise that was evidence of at least one fall. He took his time letting the heat of his hands make the muscles more mailable and using his palms to sweep wide, comforting circles that wouldn't hurt. Daniel moaned in appreciation several times before Jack slid both hands across his back and began work on the other shoulder.

Still cautious of strained and possibly torn muscles, Jack was able to use a little more pressure since there were no noticeable bruises until he got closer to Daniel's ribs. Daniel hissed as Jack pressed on a particularly sore spot. "Sorry," Jack whispered and leaned down to kiss the offended area. "I won't press so hard."

Daniel just nodded, letting the atmosphere lull him to as close to a blissful state as his still protesting body would let him get.

Jack shifted off Daniel and sat cross-legged next to him on the bed. He wrapped both hands around Daniel's biceps and dragged them down his arm, stretching the arm and shoulder just a little. He did that again before working each individual muscle in his arm and forearm, again avoiding the purple and blue bruises that dotted the fair skin. He spent twenty minutes working on each muscle in Daniel's hand. He dug his knuckles firmly into the flesh of Daniel's palm, twisting his own hand to release the perpetual fist Daniel seemed to be holding since his return home and then worked each finger, stretching and kneading them until he was fairly sure that Daniel was too relaxed to be able to lift a pencil if he tried.

Jack slid off the bed, keeping one hand on Daniel's back, and walked to the other side of the bed,. He dragged his hand down Daniel's back and leg and then back up the other side - always making contact, always letting Daniel know exactly where he was, even though Daniel had closed his eyes a long time ago and seemed way too mellow to open them again any time soon.

Jack sat on the bed and started working on the tension in Daniel's biceps, not willing to pull on his left arm and risk aggravating the huge bruise that spread half way down the back of Daniel's arm.

He'd been going at it for over an hour before he straddled Daniel again and began applying light pressure on his spine and working out over his ribs. Another massive bruise spread from his right ribcage, over his kidney and down his hip. Jack trailed his fingers over it in a feather-light touch, testing to see if Daniel was able to handle even the slightest of touches there, but the hiss he got told him to leave it alone. He didn't even try to kiss that one better.

Jack shifted to start working on Daniel's long legs. He lightly ran his fingers over the long, corded muscles feeling for tension and knots. He made himself comfortable and began slowly rubbing with the heel of his hand, gently digging in when he encountered a knot.

Daniel groaned and shifted as Jack applied enough pressure to get the angry and insulted muscles to relax. He knew Jack was being as careful as possible, but there was no way he was going to get any benefit from a massage without it hurting at least a little, so he tried not to squirm or scream. He was... mostly successful.

Another hour and a half had passed before Jack spooned up next to him and just rubbed his hand over Daniel's oil slicked back.

"Any better?"

A lethargic, "uh-huh" was his only response.

"Going back to sleep now?"

"uh-huh?"

"Got any other words in that impressive vocabulary of yours?"

"Huh-uh."

"Just checking. You need another pain pill? It's time for your muscle relaxer." Jack rolled slowly off the bed, careful not to jostle Daniel.

"Whatever."

"Don't fall asleep yet. Let me get your meds." Jack passed his hand over Daniel's hair gently before leaving.

"Come on, Danny, you need to take these. Fraiser will have my ass if you go back in for your check up tomorrow and you haven't been taking your meds." Jack ruffled Daniel's hair, stroking against the grain to try and rouse him a little.

Daniel opened one eye and sighed. He was being woken up to take drugs that would help him sleep. He sighed again. Even Jack should be able to see the irony in that.

"Come on," Jack encouraged again, helping Daniel to roll onto his back and sit up. Daniel swallowed the muscle relaxer but waved away the tiny white pain pill. "Those things are making me sick."

"Want me to call the doc and ask her to get you something different?"

"No, I want you to go away so I can sleep."

Jack gave him his best little-boy-hurt look.

Daniel caved under the pressure of big brown eyes and a pout to beat all others. "All right, don't go away, just..." he stopped himself before his fatigue and medication made him say something he'd regret.

Jack said it instead, "Shut up?"

"You said it, not me." Daniel lay back down, pillowing his head on Jack's thigh.

Jack just chuckled and picked up the t.v. remote. He surfed around until he found an old World War II movie on TNT and then abandoned the remote in favor of Daniel's hair.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had a fetish or something," Daniel mumbled drowsily, nuzzling into the caress.

"Sorry, am I keeping you awake?"

"Huh? Oh, not at all. I like it actually. It's nice..." Daniel trailed off, his eyes drooping shut.

"It's too bad you cut it," Jack whispered, not sure if he was heard or not.

"Jack," Daniel muttered.

"What?"

"Bitch one way or the other." Daniel told him clearly before dropping off entirely.

Jack chuckled, his hand going back to the short hair on instinct. Back before they'd become lovers, Jack had tried to make Daniel at least appear more military, since it was a foregone conclusion that getting him to act more military was more of a challenge than he was up to on his own.

It had taken a couple of years, but Daniel had finally conceded to a haircut. Jack had decided that it was a mistake the first time he saw him after that. He'd always thought Daniel was good looking. With the long hair, glasses and shirts that only a total academic could love, he looked every bit the geek who needed someone to look out for him.

With the haircut, the glasses and some much more stylish shirts (originally borrowed from Jack's own closet) Daniel was just... stunning. Jack was really glad they were already 'together' in every sense of the word when that happened, or it could have been very embarrassing for them both.

The war movie had ended and Jack was surfing to find something else when Daniel woke up with a piteous groan. "Jack!"

"Right here."

"Help!" Daniel tried to roll out of bed and nearly rolled straight to the floor. Jack caught him with one hand and pulled him back up.

"Hang on, where're we going?" Jack was already moving to help Daniel stand.

"Bathroom. Fast!"

Jack noticed the distinctly green sheen to Daniel's skin when he flipped on the bathroom light.

Just in time, Jack pulled up the lid on the toilet. Daniel collapsed to the floor and started retching. Jack knelt behind him, one hand going to support Daniel's head, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Okay, it's okay. You'll be okay," Jack whispered between bouts.

What seemed to be very long time later, Daniel sagged back against Jack. "I think I'm done."

Jack reached past him to flush away a smell that threatened to start a chain reaction, but when Daniel tried to get up, Jack tugged him back down. "Give it a minute. Make sure this isn't just a lull in the storm." Jack started rubbing spasmed stomach muscles.

They sat for another few minutes before Jack was satisfied that Daniel really was done. He tried to shift Daniel to the floor to get a cloth for his face, but before he could stand, Daniel launched himself for the toilet again.

Jack grabbed him, one hand on his forehead again, the other trying to calm the spasms leading to what were very clearly painful dry-heaves. "Oh, Danny."

When it was finally over, Daniel collapsed totally. His head lolled forward when Jack released it and tried again to grab a washcloth. It was easier in his current position to run it under the bath tap than to try and reach the sink. He stuck the cloth under the cool water and then turned it to hot and dropped the stopper.

"Let's rinse your face off and get you in the bath again. Okay?"

Daniel just nodded and let Jack tend to him.

Jack gently laid Daniel on the floor in order to comply with a request to throw a handful of Daniel's favorite bathsalts in the water. While he was up he grabbed fresh towels from the hall closet.

Before moving Daniel into the water, Jack put toothpaste on Daniel's toothbrush and handed it to him. Daniel tried to push himself up to get to the sink, but Jack put him back down towards the toilet. "Don't try and stand."

"I can brush my teeth in the sink, Jack." Daniel closed his eyes against the headache speaking brought on.

Jack started to argue but figured that either circumstances would prove otherwise or Daniel would manage. He helped him stand and slid his arms around Daniel's stomach, rubbing and supporting all at once.

Daniel managed to brush his teeth, but Jack had to help him into the tub. Careful to keep Daniel's bandaged hands dry, Jack eased him down into the water and his arms on the edges of the tub.

"Keep your hands up, okay?"

Daniel nodded and whispered "Light?"

Jack grabbed the lighter he'd left on the sink from Daniel's last bath and lit the candles before killing the overhead.

He sat back on the floor near the tub and took hold of Daniel's hand. "Okay?"

"Meds. I knew those things weren't sitting well."

Jack kissed his hand. "I'm gonna go grab the phone and call Doc Fraiser."

"I don't think she's on duty today," Daniel protested.

"So I'll have the base switchboard put me through to her at home." He saw the argument in Daniel's eyes. "I have orders, Danny. And we all know how the Doc gets revenge on anyone who doesn't follow her orders. Big needles. Big honking shots that hurt like hell. Now, are you going to inflict that on me?"

Guilt. Jack knew he should be feeling some for using some, but he didn't. Whatever it took to ensure Daniel's welfare. Not to mention saving his own skin. Jack waited a few seconds before taking Daniel's silence as acquiescence. "Don't drown on me. I'll be right back."

Jack ran to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless off its cradle. He dialed the base and jumped through the necessary hoops to get put through to Janet. He was sitting on the john again, watching Daniel nod off in the warm water when Janet answered.  Pleasantries exchanged, Jack got to the point, "Doc, he's throwing up those pain pills."

Daniel rolled his head to the side and pried his eyes open, listening to Jack's side of the conversation.

"You wouldn't mind?... No, of course not... Yeah, well, where are we gonna go?... Yeah? That would be great. Thanks."

Jack smiled as he hung up the phone and put it on the sink.

"Janet's going to bring by a different pain killer and some Compazine shots if that one makes you sick too. And before you ask, yes, I've had enough field medicine training to know how to give someone a shot in the ass."

Daniel smiled a little goofily as fatigue and warm water combined to make him a little punchdrunk. "Something tells me this isn't the kind of 'shot in the ass' I usually get from you."

Jack sighed. "You're incorrigible. You know most people think I'm the biggest letch on the team. They really don't know you, do they?"

"Nobody knows me like you do."

Jack smiled and ruffled Daniel's hair. "And nobody better get to know you that well any time in the foreseeable future either. I see the looks you get from some people on the base."

Daniel just rolled his eyes before closing them and letting Jack rinse the sweat from his bout of vomiting off with a washcloth.

Jack ran the washcloth over Daniel's short hair, rinsing it off, but decided to forgo actually washing it again. "Okay, come on.

We need to get you dried off and into some 'jammies.' Janet's coming over."

Daniel sighed, really wishing that for once Jack wouldn't tease him about what he slept in. "Jack... Just because I don't like to run around au natural..."

"You realize, of course, my objection is that I _do_ like you running around 'au natural'," he hauled Daniel into a standing position and wrapped a towel around his hips. "But for my eyes only."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed sarcastically, "Like Janet hasn't seen it all before. Repeatedly."

Jack ran another towel briskly over Daniel's chest and shoulders. "Ah but we don't really need her knowing how often I've seen it all before."

Daniel leaned on Jack's shoulder as he stepped out of the tub. "I'm sure she has her suspicions."

Jack finished drying him off and blew out the candles before leading Daniel into the bedroom. "Suspicions are one thing, proof is another."

Daniel sat docilely on the edge of the bed while Jack pulled a pair of blue and gray flannel p.j.s out of his bottom drawer. "And exactly how are you going to play off that I'm sleeping in your bed?" Daniel let Jack help him into the pajama bottoms.

Jack helped Daniel into the pajama jacket, but Daniel brushed his hands away, insisting he could button it himself. "You haven't answered my question," Daniel pressed as he buttoned the last button.

"You're sick. I have to keep an eye on you." Jack shrugged.

One thing he knew he could count on was Janet Fraiser being discrete if she did suspect something. He also knew that discretion would only go as far as Janet felt the team wasn't being compromised. Jack and Daniel had been very, very careful to give her nothing to worry about there. In fact, from an outside perspective, it was possible to think that lately Jack and Daniel were getting along worse than the had in their four years together instead of better.

Even Jack was surprised how completely he and Daniel managed to compartmentalize 'work' and 'home', and how the two could never cross.

"Oh, and Janet's bringing dinner and I'm supposed to tell you that she expects you to eat some." Jack helped Daniel back into bed and pulled the blankets up.

"Oh..." Daniel put his arms around his stomach as he curled up. "I don't think so, Jack."

"That's what the compazine's for. She'll be here around six. Night-night."

"Nuh-ni..." Daniel mumbled, pulling the blankets around his head.

~~~

Jack roused Daniel when Janet arrived. Still a little woozy, he let Jack help him to the living room couch. He waved off the new pain killer and the compazine Janet produced, insisting that the rest had helped more than more chemicals could. Jack dished out plates of oven-roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and corn that Janet had picked up at the grocery store deli. He grabbed himself a beer and some ginger ale for Daniel and the Doc. They ate in the living room, the evening news droning on quietly in the background while he and Janet talked and Daniel occasionally grunted. Jack found himself more and more amused by the looks Janet was searing Daniel with as he pushed the food around on his plate, eating very little of it.

"Believe it or not, Daniel, the more you eat, the easier those pills will sit and the better you'll feel. You're going to have to start moving around soon or it's just going to get worse. And when you do get moving, you're really going to want those pills."

Daniel glared at her, making a show of shoving a sliver of chicken in his mouth. Deciding that if Daniel was going to act like a finicky two year old, she was going to treat him that way, Janet adopted a sickeningly sweet tone. "And if you eat all your vegetables, you can have dessert."

Daniel rolled his eyes and Jack snickered. "And she brought the good stuff Daniel - one of those Pepperidge Farms whipcream cakes."

Daniel had to admit that he did have a serious weakness for those things. He looked up to see the cake defrosting on the kitchen counter and then glared back at the bland chicken and vegetables.

"Hand me the salt?"

~~~

Daniel managed to eat his chicken and potatoes, passing on the corn as something he wasn't keen on when he was feeling well, as well as two decent sized pieces of cake. Janet was more than a little surprised that he ate so much, until Jack explained that all he'd had previously that day was a piece of toast and he hadn't even held all of that. She stood and watched as Daniel swallowed the new pain pill and then gave directions to Jack concerning the Compazine if it was needed. Before leaving she reminded them that Daniel had an appointment with her the next day at one and that he'd be seeing a physical therapist after that.

Daniel groaned as he flopped back on the couch after they'd seen Janet to the door. "You have no idea how much I am not looking forward to letting Peter or Melanie pound the hell out of me tomorrow." Daniel and Jack had both been hurt enough times to know the two base P.T.s on a first name basis.

"Yeah, but after a few days, you'll feel worlds better," Jack reassured as he cleaned up the dinner things.

"I like your brand of physical therapy better." Daniel stretched out along the couch, testing the flexibility provided by the new meds. Better. Not great, but better. And after a full meal and meds that worked without turning him inside out, he felt better than he had since he'd gotten home from that god-forsaken planet.

"Um... should I check to see what's in those pills Janet gave you?"

"I don't care. Whatever it is doesn't make me want to throw up. So whatever it is is just fine. Besides, Janet said I should start getting some exercise." There was a definite glint in his eye.

Jack finished in the kitchen and came back in the living room and leaned over Daniel, his weight on his knees and elbows, suspending himself over Daniel's body. "I don't think that's the 'muscle' they want you to exercise," Jack whispered before leaning down to kiss Daniel soundly.  Pulling back from the kiss, Jack took an appraising look at Daniel, seeing if things should be left there until Daniel was feeling a little better.

Daniel, who had had enough of feeling lousy, started to play dirty in order to get Jack to help him feel good. Daniel's arms made it to Jack's shoulders, but couldn't quite bend enough to get around his back. "Well, if the P.T.s are going to get all the other ones, I guess you'll just have to help me out there. I mean, if you want me to make a full recovery."

Jack sighed, wondering if this was a good idea. "You know, this probably wasn't what Janet was thinking of when she told you to take it easy."

Making a show of stretching his lower back, Daniel rubbed himself against Jack's leg. "I'd rather take it hard."

Jack rolled his eyes. Somewhere along the line Daniel had discovered that Jack did have slight kink for talking dirty.

Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at it. Paradoxally, Jack found that even more arousing. Daniel trying to do something so alien to his nature, just for him... He sighed, this battle was well and truly lost.

He kissed Daniel softly, lightly worrying his lower lip with his teeth. "Nothing ... gymnastic. You just lie there and... take it."

Daniel growled an agreement.

Jack slid down to kneel on the floor next to the couch. He unbuttoned the pajama jacket, leaving it on, just pushing it open. He ran his hand over Daniel's chest, pausing to pay a little extra attention already hard nipples. Jack had been amazed at how sensitive Daniel was in a few places, his nipples being one of them.

He'd learned very quickly that pinching with any real pressure was out of the question. Daniel acted like he'd been kicked in the balls when Jack had tried it, but gentle tugging and touching was a whole 'nother story. And licking... Jack thought for sure Daniel was going to come right there and then the first time he'd licked Daniel's nipples. Had made it a goal a few nights later, and reached it. Even Daniel had been surprised that he could come that hard with his pants still on at his age.

Jack slid his hands under Daniel's shoulders, trying to remember where the bruises were and skirt around them. He held Daniel still as he kissed each dusky peak in turn before he started licking the whole of Daniel's chest in wide swipes. By the time he was flicking his tongue over the hardened buds, Daniel was writhing as much as his stiff back and legs would let him.

When a groan of passion turned into a soft "ow" when Daniel tried to move too far, Jack realized that this wasn't a night for drawing things out. Not that that was likely to be very possible even if Daniel hadn't gotten hurt. He'd always wondered if it was an 'archeologist thing' or a 'Daniel thing', but in all the hundreds of missions SG-1 had been on, he couldn't ever remember a time where he got the impression Daniel had gone off behind a convenient tree or sand dune or temple or whatever to relieve anything other than his bladder. And since Daniel had been off world with SG-11 for three weeks before he came home... well, it was likely to have been a while. Jack moved up and kissed warm, soft lips before he pulled back to slide further down the couch and tug Daniel's pajamas down to his knees. He gave Daniel hell about the pajamas - Daniel usually slept in at least the bottoms, unless Jack could make him too tired to worry about it before he fell asleep. But there was something a little... sexy... a little wanton about Daniel laying decked out on the couch with his shirt open and bunched up behind his shoulders and his pants around his knees. Especially with the erection Daniel was sporting. Definitely something he'd want to see again when Daniel's skin wasn't close to the same navy as his p.j.s in various spots.

Careful not to tickle, not to make Daniel jump, Jack kissed his way across from Daniel's side to his midline, down his stomach, ast his belly button and finally to his goal. He pulled the tip of Daniel's hard cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Daniel arched up, moaning. Jack pulled back and let him relax.

"God, Jack!"

Jack smiled as he heard Daniel try to catch his breath. He brought up one hand to gently stroke and fondle Daniel's balls.

Daniel's breathing sped up again. Jack leaned down and licked up and down Daniel's straining shaft. When he took Daniel back into his mouth he could feel Daniel's balls tighten as he drew close.

Jack kissed the tip of Daniel's cock and then replaced his mouth with his other hand. Leaning in close he whispered, "Let go, Danny. You've hurt enough lately, now it's time to feel good."

Daniel arched up off the couch and did just that. Jack slid his arms up and supported Daniel's back while he came. "Oh god, Danny, yeah." Jack had discovered, rather by accident, that while he had a thing for dirty talk - or Daniel's attempt at it - Daniel had a thing for being called "Danny" while he came. Jack didn't get it, but if it worked for him, he was happy to oblige. He did discover that it was best not to call him that on base anymore if he could remember. It made Daniel blush. Which led to awkward questions.

As Daniel relaxed, Jack lowered him back to the couch and looked up for the dopey smile Daniel always rewarded him with after great sex. He wasn't disappointed. Jack helped Daniel fix his pants and pulled his shirt back into place, but didn't bother buttoning it.

He moved up to sit near Daniel's head. "How do you feel now?"

Daniel just gave a satisfied moan. Jack leaned in and did his best to kiss the silly grin off Daniel's face. When they broke for air, Daniel whispered quietly, "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Jack leaned in and kissed the tip of Daniel's nose.

"Jack..." Daniel looked worried. He tried to reach out for Jack's belt, but his shoulder spasmed.

"Danny, I'm fine." Jack slowly massaged out the spasm. "This was about making you feel better." He brushed Daniel's hair back from his face. "It's okay. I thought by now you'd know how much I like doing things like that for you. It doesn't always have to go both ways."

Daniel looked less than happy, but less worried at the same time. Jack changed the subject before Daniel could dwell any more.

"Ready for bed?"

"That would entail moving," Daniel protested.

"Yes it would," Jack agreed. "But with all the endorphins we just flooded your system with, it should be easy."

Daniel took in the smartassed grin and rolled his eyes. "I don't think it works that way," he argued as he let Jack help him sit up and swing his feet over the edge of the couch and finally to stand.

"Maybe, maybe not. Time to find out." Jack steered them into the bedroom. Jack got him all tucked in and reached over to turn off the light. Daniel stopped him, "Go figure, I'm not too tired right now. I'm going to read, okay?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure." He grabbed both their books off the t.v. stand and handed Daniel his before crawling up next to him.

When he looked over, Daniel looked pensive. "What?"

"I need to write Robert's family tomorrow."

"Okay. We can stop in your office after you go in for P.T."

Daniel nodded, glad Jack wasn't going to argue with him anymore. "You know..." Daniel started.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, this probably wasn't what Janet was thinking of when she said P.T., but I gotta tell you, all my muscles got warmed up and stretched."

Jack nodded, deciding not to comment on Daniel's rapid changes in discussion. "You know, you're probably right about that.  However, I hear the unofficial motto of the SGC has become 'whatever works'."


End file.
